Nightmares Can Come True
by LuvFiction Xxxx
Summary: They say dreams can come true what about nightmares, Jerome has a nightmare about Rufus and when the gang finds an old map in the attic during a thunder storm they go on a treasure hunt to find an ancient egyptian statue but who will get to it first. Based off The Goonies
1. House of nightmares

_**All needed words are in bold italics **_

"_Hello is anyone here?" Jerome called out trying to hide the fear in his voice._

_Jerome was walking down a dark tunnel with only a mysterious red glow coming from the end of the tunnel for light_

"_Hello is anyone there?" called out again._

_It was when he reached the end of the tunnel that he saw a dark red and black abyss coming from it he heard whispers but he couldn't make out what they were._

"_Jerome, Jerome, Jerome" the ghostly whisper said._

"_Hello who's there?" Jerome asked still scared._

_Suddenly a gloomy hand reached up and pulled Jerome into the abyss. It was dark in the tunnel. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face. But there was a golden light at the end of cavern. He felt himself get drawn to the light. It was a mask but not just any mask, it was familiar. Then he realised why._

_It was the mask of Anubis. _

_It was then that he remembered that Rufus and __Senkhara had both been banished to the underworld with the mask of Anubis. This must have been the figure behind the voice that had pulled him into this void._

Jerome woke up with a jolt. That was one scary nightmare. Alfie woke when he heard Jerome's ragged breathing.

"Hey you alright mate" he asked.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine go back to sleep" Jerome stuttered. A sleepy Alfie didn't need telling twice. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and erupted into snores again.

Jerome figured he wasn't going to get much more sleep that night. The nightmare felt all too real.


	2. House of maps

It was Saturday so the Anubis pupils didn't need to go to school. That was the good news. The bad news was that it was raining. Not just spitting but full on thunder storm.

"It couldn't rain like this on a school day" Alfie complained "what are we supposed to do all day".

"We could play truth or dare" Amber suggested.

"No way truth or dare too girly" Jerome said.

"Don't be so sexist Jerome" Mara scolded.

"We could go into the attic we haven't been there in a while" Nina asked.

"What would be up there" asked Jerome.

"Maybe a board game or something like that" Nina said.

"Ok fine then let's go" Jerome said. The Anubis gang all went up to the attic. Jerome picked the lock to the attic and entered followed by Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Eddie, Mara and Alfie.

They all spread out looking for something that could entertain them.

"There's nothing interesting up here what did you expect to find" Jerome grumbled.

"I know something that will entertain you" Eddie said under his breath. Jerome watched with fascination. Before the others walked by Eddie hid under a table covered by a dusty old cloth.

"GRRRRR" Eddie shouted as he jumped out from under his hiding spot. Alfie who was at the front let out a girly scream and fell backwards into an antique painting. The glass frame covering the painting shattered as the others burst out into a fit of laughter.

While the others were busy laughing Jerome and Mara both noticed something hidden behind the canvas. Mara walked over to the ripped canvas. "What's this" she asked picking up the faded brown paper. The others gathered round to take a look at the object in Mara's hands.

"What's that Mara" Amber asked confused

"I have no idea" Mara confessed

"Wow what there's something written here" Mara explained. "It's in Spanish, we took Spanish Jerome we can translate it."

"Estatuo de el infierno" Jerome translated.

"Well what does that mean?" Alfie asked.

"Statue of the underworld" Jerome said.

"This is a map it shows us where to find it" Mara said.

The thunder had stopped and all was silent.

"Well are we going to do this or not" Nina asked.

"Well it beats playing paper _**FOOTBALL**_ with Mick" Jerome said.

"Sibuna" they said in unison and they all covered one of their _**EYES **_with their hand.


	3. House of plans

"Sibuna, what's sibuna?" Mara asked confused.

"Let's go downstairs to get a better look at this map" Alfie said trying to get off the subject.

"Good idea" Jerome said.

While everyone was making their way out of the attic Patricia knock over a newspaper article that was also in a glass frame.

"Wow wait what's this?" Patricia asked picking up the newspaper article.

As everyone gathered round Fabina started to read the article.

"Matthew Simmons missing while in pursuit of local legend the Shabti statue Matthew Simmons claims "I have the key to finding the Estatuo de el infierno""

"Has anyone heard of the shabti" Amber asked.

Everyone then turned to Fabina "What just because I read books and spend my spare time in the library I will automatically know what it is" Fabina defended.

"So you don't know what it is?" Jerome asked with a smirk on his face.

"Of course I know what it is; Shabti figures were statuettes, usually in the form of a mummy. The Egyptians believed that these would magically carry out any work they had to do in the 'afterlife'"

"What's so special about this statue then?" Patricia asked sceptically

"Well it could bring someone back from the afterlife, some people might find useful"

Jerome stiffened at the thought of Rufus coming back. He hoped no one had noticed how tense he had become. But this was not the case as Mara who was standing next to him detected this.

"Jerome" she whispered "is everything ok."

"Yeah it's fine" Jerome answered back, trying not to make eye contact.

The others had already started walking back down the stairs. Jerome and Mara followed close behind them. When they all were back in the living room they stretched the map over the coffee table and took a close look at it.

"There's more writing down here" Nina observed "Jerome, Mara could you translate this."

"Dies taimz dies, ten times ten walk one hundred paces south starting from this deserted cottage" Mara translated pointing to a spot on the map.

"Well what are we waiting for" Eddie said excitedly.

"We should pack some stuff like lunch we don't know how long we could be away for" Fabian said

"Good point let's go pack" Nina said eager to get going.

As everyone started to make their way to the kitchen Jerome stopped them.

"Jerome what are you doing" Patricia asked.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"What's wrong Jerry? Are you scared?" Eddie said laughing at Jerome.

"No it's just this Matthew Simmons guy couldn't find the statue so what makes you think we can?" Jerome said hiding the fact that he was scared.

"Oh come on it's just a bit of fun" Amber said "And anyway we have already decided"

All the other students agreed with Amber and continued on their path towards the kitchen Jerome was about to follow when Mara pulled into the hall.

"Jerome what's up with you, you've been acting weird since we found that map."

"It's nothing Mara just leave it ok."

Mara was about protest when Jerome cut her off.

"Just leave it Mara" he snapped walking back into the kitchen.

"Right, so we have everything we need" Nina said.

"What's for lunch" Eddie asked.

"Sandwiches, crisps, water, bananas, scones and cakes" Fabian said.

Jerome picked up an_** apple**_ and added it to the rucksack. "Just to be healthier" he said.

"Ok, let's do this" Alfie said.


	4. House of tunnels

As the gang walked up the path to the old abandoned cottage Mara had caught up with Jerome.

"Look Jerome I know you told me to leave it but I can't help it. I really care about you." Mara said.

"Mara listen- he started but was cut off by Mara.

"No you listen, I really care about what is bothering you and I want to help. But I'm your friend and I respect that there is something that you don't want to talk about. So I'll let you tell me in your own time" Mara finished.

"Thanks Mara this is what I _**love **_about you" he said. "It's just I think that this is dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt".

Mara blushed as they ran to catch up with the others.

"Okay so ten times ten that's one hundred paces south" Amber said.

"That's great Amber you can do math" Jerome whispered so only Mara and Eddie could hear. Eddie snickered under his breath and Mara nudged him in the ribs while giving him a disapproving look.

"Which ways south" Amber asked.

"Did anyone bother to pack a compass" asked Eddie.

"Bet you a tenner that Fabian has one" said Jerome.

Again they all turned to Fabian.

"So what I read books go to the library and always carry a spare compass, that doesn't make me a nerd." Fabian defended himself.

"Sure it doesn't" said Alfie and the others held back from laughing. He took out the compass, took a look at it and pointed in the direction that they were supposed to be heading. As they started counting their paces Jerome was thinking how familiar his surroundings looked. He wasn't sure when he had been here before but he was sure that he recognised where he was.

It wasn't until the big red barn loomed into view that he realised that this was where Rufus had taken him when he had been kidnapped. Everyone gasped.

"Well this place brings back the memories" said Jerome.

"What?" asked Mara who was confused.

"Trudy and Jerome were taken here when they were kidnapped by Rufus" said Patricia.

"WHAT?" said Mara even more alarmed now.

"Long story but Rufus is gone, now we don't need to worry about anyone getting in the way " said Nina.

"Maybe we do need to worry about someone look I think that's Vera" said Jerome pointing to the figure in the distance.

"That is Vera quick let's hide" said Nina.

"What's Vera doing here?" Alfie asked.

"Who knows we are just going to have to wait till she leaves" Fabian said.

5 minutes later Vera walked out of the barn carrying some boxes and placing them in her van.

"Hey guys she's leaving" Eddie said.

"Come on what are we waiting for, Lets go" Amber said.

Everyone ran into the barn and spread out.

"What do we do now" Jerome asked looking around.

"What's this" Alfie said to himself. He was looking at a machine that was connected to what looked to be a printer and pressed a button. Suddenly the machine whirred to life and started to print out sheets of money.

"Wow guys look at this, we're rich" Alfie exclaimed. The others rushed over to look at what Alfie had found. They all looked in shock and excitement.

"Wait this money is fake" Jerome explained. Alfie's expression dropped.

"No it's not" he said desperately

Suddenly they heard a car rumble outside and stop.

"Oh no it must be Vera" Fabian said panicking.

"What's she doing back so soon" Mara asked.

"She must of left something behind and came back to get it" Jerome said.

"Quick we need to hide" Patricia said.

"Where? There's nowhere to hide in here" Eddie said

In panic Alfie backed up into a glass water container.

"Alfie you klutz" everyone grumbled.

"Wait do you hear that" Nina asked. The faint sound of water dripping could be heard. The water wasn't pooling under the fireplace like it should be. "There's something under the fireplace" Nina explained.

The gang walked over to inspect the mysterious fireplace. They lifted up the fireplace to reveal a drain. "We can hide here" Nina said. Eddie and Jerome lifted up the drain and the rest crawled in. Eddie who was last in moved the fire and drain back into the original position while slipping in himself. It was then that they realised that this wasn't just a drain it was a tunnel.

"Guys just taking a guess here but I think that this is the way to get to the treasure" Eddie said.


	5. House of Booby traps and bats

Vera walked into the barn and collected the last box that she needed she was about to walk out when she noticed the glass water container was smashed to pieces.

"Hello is anyone in here" Vera said wickedly.

The Anubis gang were under the fire place trying not to make a sound.

"Everyone don't make a sound she's right there" Jerome whispered.

"Come on let's go" Amber whispered.

Quickly and quietly they all made their way down the tunnel.

"I can't see a thing down here, did anyone think to bring flashlight"

Once again everyone turned to Fabian.

"Well the map did not say anything about underground tunnels so no I did not pack a flash light." Fabian said.

"I have one on my key ring" Alfie said with a smile on his face.

Alfie pulled out his alien key ring and it lit up the tunnel for a brief second thelight went out.

"What happen" Patricia asked.

"The batteries died" Alfie apologised.

"Hey wait there's a light up ahead maybe it's a way out" Mara said hopefully.

The Anubis gang ran down the tunnel hoping to find the way out.

"It's a lantern someone has been here before us" Eddie said.

Jerome took the lantern and moved to the front of the group with Mara. He moved t he lantern to the ground to inspect what was there.

"Look here there's cigarettes" Jerome said picking the packet up.

"And over here there's a journal" Mara said happy with her finding.

Suddenly Amber screamed at the sight of a dead body crushed under a boulder.

"I bet it's that guy Matthew Simmons." Patricia said.

"You don't know that Patricia" Nina said.

Jerome picked up the bag lying next to the body and started to rummage thought it looking for something that would give them ID of the body.

"There are booby traps guarding the shabti" Fabian said.

"It is Matthew Simmons" Jerome said picking up his wallet."I told you this was a bad idea Matthew Simmons was supposed to be an expert and he didn't get out how are we goanna get out of this."

As Jerome stared down at Matthew Simmons body he noticed there was something round his neck.

"Guys look at this it's like a skeleton" Jerome said. He was looking at a necklace with some sort of amulet on the end. The amulet was in the shape of a skeleton head. He picked it up and put it around his own neck. But as he did the decayed head of Matthew Simmons fell off and as the sibuna gang panicked and tried to fix it Alfie noticed something buried under the sand.

"Hey what's this" Alfie said picking up a string that was buried under the sand "Guys come over here I've found something".

"Alfie don't pull that it might be another bobby trap" Nina said.

"Don't what?" Alfie asked.

"Pull that" Nina replied.

"Okay!" Alfie said and with that he pulled on the string and a bunch of wooden contraptions started to turn. Suddenly more boulders fell from the roof of the cavern they were in.

"Quick everyone head for the end of the tunnel" said Eddie. Jerome grabbed Mara's hand and led her to safety.

"Come on we better keep moving" said Nina.

"Here there's something coming from the other end of this boulder" said Jerome as he pushed the boulder out the way.

"Jerome that boulder was put here for a reason and I don't think you should move it" said Mara cautious not to trigger another bobby trap.

"Hello is anyone down there" asked Jerome.

Suddenly a swarm of bats came fling rapidly towards them. The gang screamed and tried to get the bats away

And as they flew away they disappeared up the tunnel and through the fireplace.

Vera who was still in the barn saw the bats and hit them away. As they flew out the barn doors Vera stared down at the fireplace.

"Well, well this could be just what I'm looking for" she smirked evilly.


	6. House of wishing well

"Well, well this could be just what I'm looking for" she smirked evilly.

Vera then grabbed her coat and a flashlight and began to climb into the drain under the fireplace.

The subina gang had crawled into the secret room that was hidden behind the boulder and started to walk to the end the faint sound of water could be heard in the distance.

"Mara" Jerome whispered to Mara.

"Yeah what's up" She asked sounding a little scared.

"It might be scary down there, you should hold my hand" Jerome said with a smirk.

Mara wasted no time at grabbing Jerome's hand because she was scared but she secretly like it, It made her feel safe even though she was in a tunnel that has been rigged with booby traps.

"Thanks Jerome" Mara said to Jerome smiling and blushing slightly.

"Always here to help" Jerome said with a smirk he noticed Mara blushing and his smile grew wider.

"Wow guys look at this" Amber said excitedly.

They all followed Amber through a water fall and into a small carven with a pool of water at the bottom and gold, silver and bronze coins all around the cave.

"Wow it's a giant piggy bank" Alfie said like a kid in a candy shop. "We're rich"

"We found the treasure" Eddie screamed with enthusiasm.

"Wait if this is the treasure then where is the shabti?" Patricia asked confused.

"This isn't the treasure it's a wishing well" Mara explain "We're at the bottom of a wishing well"

"And we can get out here" Jerome said pointing to the top of the wishing well.

Everyone at first agreed but then Nina turned to them.

"Matthew Simmons, Matthew Simmons, Guys don't you understand he was a professional and we have gone father then we could of imagined"

"Nina if we keep going someone's going to get hurt or dead" Jerome protested.

"Well I'm not giving up" Nina argued.

"I'm with you all the way Nina" Fabian said smiling at Nina.

Everyone gave each other worried looks before agreeing to continue. Jerome still wanted to leave and he didn't want to admit it to anyone but Mara agreed to continue so naturally Jerome did to.

"Okay let's do this" Eddie said cheerfully.

Little did they know that Vera was in the tunnel and catching up on them.

Vera was walking down the tunnel when she saw the dead body of Matthew Simmons.

"Well what do we have here" Vera said with a disgusted look on her face.

It was then that she noticed foot prints in the dirt and they were fresh.

"Now then who's down here" Vera said with a clearly anger face.

She follow the foot prints right to were the Anubis students were.

**DUN DUN DUN **


	7. House of stones and bones

"Right guys spread out and look for a way to continue down the tunnel."

"There nothing here, there's nowhere for the tunnel to continue" Fabian said.

"Oh well I guess there's nothing we can do what a shame let's go back home and have some cookies" Jerome said quickly.

"If I didn't know you better Jerome I would see you were scared" Fabian said mocking him.

Everyone looked at Jerome confused he was the only one in the house, the only one in the school for that matter that called his dorm house _home_.

"I'm not scared, I just don't want anyone to get hurt" Jerome lied.

"I didn't know Jerry could care" Eddie mocked.

"That's enough, Jerome does the map say anything about getting through to the next stage"

"Um there's some writing down here at the bottom" Jerome said "Triple piedras y cobre hueso"

"What does that mean" Amber asked.

"It means triple stones and copper bones" Mara explained.

"Copper bones what could that mean?" Patricia asked.

Jerome's eyes widened he knew exactly what it meant. Back in the attic in the newspaper article Matthew Simmons said he had the key to finding the shabti, what if he meant an actual key.

"Guys that thing I found around Matthew Simmons body" Jerome said showing them the amulet shape like a skull.

"It's made of copper that's the copper bone" Patricia said.

"and the triple stones they must fit into the eyes and the nose of the copper bone" Amber said.

"Amber you're a genius" Nina said hugging Amber.

"I have my moments" Amber said smiling.

"Okay so let's find theses stones" Eddie said getting board a cold of standing in the freezing water for so long.

As Fabian inspected the walls he noticed something behind the moss. He pealed it back to reveal some gems stuck into the wall.

"Hey Jerome come here I think I found the stones" Fabian said shouting to Jerome.

Jerome ran over to Fabian took of the amulet and started to try and make it fit into the stones. eventually he got it to fit.

"I got it now what?" Jerome asked not sure what to do know.

"Turn it" Alfie said as if it was obvious.

Jerome did as he was told and turn the amulet counter clockwise and as soon as he did his arm was trap in between two walls.

"AHHHHH, help I can't move my arm" Jerome said panicking.

More wooded gadgets around them were moving and rocks were falling.

"Jerome!" Mara screamed as she ran over to Jerome and held onto him tightly.

"It's another booby trap quick get out of the way it's going to crush us!" Jerome shouted.

The only people around Jerome were Mara and Alfie and it was obvious that neither of them were going to leave him so Jerome pushed Mara out of the way and then shouted at Alfie move. Alfie gave Jerome a nod but Alfie had waited too long as he was running to the side were the others were hiding the wooden machines stopped and Alfie fell down a crack in the ground.

"ALFIE!" Jerome yelled, his arm had been released and he ran over to the opening in which Alfie had fallen in."ALFIE!"


	8. House of bridges and bullets

"ALFIE!" Jerome yelled, his arm had been released and he ran over to the opening in which Alfie had fallen in."ALFIE!"

"Oh my god Alfie" Amber screamed. "Alfie"

In seconds everyone was gathered round the pit in hopes that Alfie was ok.

"I can't see him" Jerome shouted. "ALFIE!"

Suddenly there came a voice for down in the ditch.

"Stop shouting your giving me a headache" shouted Alfie.

"Alfie are you Ok" Jerome shouted back relived that his friend was alive.

"Yeah I'm fine I found a secret room."

"Great well done Alfie we'll be right down" Nina shouted in reply. Once they were all down safely they saw that there were many _**different **_tunnels.

"How are we ever going to find the right one" said Eddie.

"I'm guessing it's the one that looks like a giant skull" said Patricia. Sure enough the entrance of one tunnel was carved like a skull.

Vera was walking along the tunnel following the footprints of the children when she made it to the wishing well. She saw the gaping hole in the floor and heard voices. She tuned in on what they were saying.

Vera dropped her flashlight down the hole and the sound echoed throughout the vast space.

"What was that" Mara asked. You could tell she was scared by the tone of her voice. Jerome walked over to the flashlight that he had seen fall from the hole. He looked up to see a blond blur move away from the entrance. He ran over to the others and told them not to panic but told them that he had seen Vera.

"WHAT?" Amber screamed.

"SHHHH" everyone shushed Amber.

"We need to get out of here now" whispered Nina. They all ran down the tunnel in unison and Vera followed a short distance behind. They were met by a by a larger and more powerful waterfall and the only way across seemed to be across a narrow rugged bridge with a loose rope that didn't look very safe.

"Maybe we should take this one at a time" Fabian suggested.

"The girls should go first" Jerome stated and all the boys agreed.

Most off the gang had made their way across with only Jerome and Alfie left when Vera entered their section of the tunnel.

"Quick guys run across" Mara shouted.

"I should have knew that you were children messing this up" Vera spat.

Jerome was ahead while Alfie was going slower. He had a plan to grease the bridge to a make it harder for Vera. He took out a bottle of grease and poured the liquid over the area of the bridge that he had already crossed.

"Alfie what are you doing" whispered Jerome so Vera wouldn't hear him.

"SHHH I'm rigging the bridge" Alfie whispered back. They made it across and Alfie discreetly threw the empty bottle into the running water. The current quickly swept the bottle out of sight.

"Quick guys up here" shouted Fabian pointing to the path they were to take.

"Don't move, nobody is going anywhere" said Vera while taking out a gun. Nobody listened as they ran in a blind panic to the next section of the tunnel.

In the process she pulled the trigger and the bullet harshly grazed Jerome's shoulder.

The others were already in the next chamber and froze at the sight of their next challenge.


	9. House of deathly music

In the middle of the room was a giant organ made of human bones.

"We have to play the bones in the right order to get past" said Eddie.

"Check the map it might give us the answer" Nina said.

"I don't have it Jerome does" said Eddie.

Vera pulled the trigger and the bullet harshly grazed Jerome's shoulder. He cried out in pain and fell over in agony. Alfie rushed to help him and they took shelter behind a large boulder.

"Jerome are you alright" asked Alfie.

"I've been shot Alfie do you think I'm alright" said Jerome hissing in pain.

"Come on the grease trap won't keep her stalled that long are you ok to go on" asked Alfie.

"Yeah whatever Alfie let's go" said Jerome.

Jerome with Alfie supporting him hobbled into the room. Jerome was holding his shoulder trying to put pressure on the wound to stop the blood flow but it wasn't working well. The blood was seeping through his shirt and staining his hands with the glossy red substance.

"Jerome what's wrong, what happened" Mara asked concerned.

"Don't panic but Vera shot him" Alfie said for him as he sank to his knees. Everyone gathered round concerned his well being.

"Relax it's just a graze" said Jerome uncomfortable form all the attention.

"Well we're all going to get shot if we don't finish this task, Jerome do you have the map" said Eddie. Jerome pulled out the map and handed it to Mara.

"Is there any notes to tell us how to complete this task" asked Fabian.

"No- wait there's something on the back" said Mara turning the map over. "There's notes here but it also says: Si usted no esta tarea, seguramente estará muerta." Jerome and Mara gave each other worried looks while the others looked confused.

"What does that mean" asked Amber.

"If you fail this task you will surely be dead" Jerome said blankly still clutching his shoulder.

"Did anyone take music" said Mara looking at the notes on the back and placing the map on the bone music stand.

"I didn't take it but Piper taught me piano one summer" said Patricia.

"Well it's the closest thing we have to an expert do your best Patricia, no pressure" Nina said. "Alfie you keep a lookout for Vera".

Vera cursed herself at not getting a good shot at Jerome. She quickly tried to cross the bridge but found that the bridge had a slippery substance on it. Again she cursed the kids for being such a hassle.

Her high heels were not the ideal footwear for crossing slippery bridges. She grabbed the rope for support but it snapped and she fell into the running water. She dragged herself out of the freezing water and thought about the ways that she would make those kids pay….

Alfie smiled and ran to tell the others that Vera would be a while. Patricia was busy looking at the notes.

"Ok I'll try the first note I think it's a C" she said. Thankfully she was right and the door was opened slightly.

"You're doing great Patricia" said Nina. With all the pressure Patricia it a wrong note and the ground underneath Jerome fell. Jerome gripped the edge, finding it difficult to hold on one good arm.

"Don't let go Jerome I'm coming over to help you" said Eddie.

"Why on earth would I let go" said Jerome, continuing to slip. Before he fell Eddie grabbed him and pulled him to safety.

"Okay I think the next note is A sharp" said Patricia.

"Make sure you're sure" said Jerome nervously.

Patricia held down the correct note and the door opened a little further.

"I think the next note is another C" said Patricia a little surer.

Unfortunately it was the wrong note and another part of the floor fell. Luckily this time no one was standing there. There was hardly any ground left to stand on.

Alfie checked to see how Vera was doing. She was nearly there, slipping up the watery steps. Alfie ran over to the gang accidently running into Patricia and causing her to press the wrong note.

They all huddled as there next to no ground. They only had one more chance or they would fall to their death. The paper at the end was burnt and hard to read.

"I can't tell if the next note is an A sharp or a B flat" said Patricia.

"If you hit the wrong note we'll all be flat" said Jerome.

Patricia took a guess and was relieved to find it was the correct note. The door fully opened and they all got to safety just before Vera entered the cavern and took a shot at the Anubis students.


	10. House of treasure

Luckily it missed them and bounced off a wall instead. Vera tried to make her way across to the door to go after Jerome and the others but because of all the wrong notes Patricia played she found it hard.

"Quick down here" Nina yelled.

As everyone made their way up the passage way at the top they saw what looked like a underground water slide

"What are we waiting for, Vera's still after us" Alfie said as he made his way to the slide "This is going to be fun."

"Okay Nina, Amber, Patricia, Mara you go next" Fabian said.

Nina, Amber, and Patricia all made their way down the slide but Mara was refused to go.

"I'll go last" Mara suggested and nobody argued as they all wanted to get away from Vera.

Jerome and Mara were the last ones to go down the slide.

"Mara it's your turn" Jerome said to Mara with a sappy look on his face.

"I can't Jerome, I can't swim, I don't like water" Mara squeaked.

"Mara It's okay. You'll be fine I won't let you get hurt." Jerome said as he put Mara on his lap and they slid down the water slide together.

"Is everyone ok?" Nina asked as they all landed in a pool of freezing cold water.

"Where's Jerome and Mara?" Alfie asked looking around for his best friend.

As soon as Alfie said that Jerome and Mara fell into the icy pool of water. Mara was struggling to keep her head above water the rest of the group saw this and rushed to help.

Mara began to sink but Jerome grab her waist with his good arm and set off for the surface. As they emerged Nina and Amber helped Mara to the shallow end of the lagoon and Alfie helped Jerome.

"Mara are you alright" Patricia asked concern for her friend.

Mara was speechless as she was looking off to the distance. Everyone turn around to see a massive golden pyramid.

"Wow we found the treasure" Eddie shouted while he ran inside "Come on guys what are you waiting for."

"all right let's go guys" Amber said.

Everyone exited the water soaked and darted to the pyramid Jerome slowed down to walk with Mara.

"Hey are you sure you're ok?" He asked genuinely concern.

"Of course" she answered pulling him into a hug "Thank you if it wasn't for you I would have drowned"

"Hey I told you I wouldn't let you get hurt and I'm a man of my word" Jerome said with a smirk.

Mara smiled back and they both continued to walk towards the pyramid.

"Wow look at this" Jerome said as he and Mara walked into the tomb.

"Look at all the gold and jewels" Amber said excitedly.

"I can't believe we made it, Does anyone see the shabti?" Fabian asked gazing around the tomb.

"There" Patricia shouted pointing to the small statue on the podium.

They all ran up to it and just stared at it confused.

"It's smaller then I imagined" Eddie said picking it up.

"Eddie don't touch it, It could be booby trapped" Patricia shouted at her boyfriend.

Eddie froze he had forgotten all about the booby traps.

"nothing happen we're fine" Eddie said happily.

"You won't be fine after this" Vera said pointing the gun in their faces.


	11. House of black holes

Vera had edged her way around the chamber with the skull piano she managed to get to the door and down the water slide. She had waited tell all the students were in the pyramid to make her move.

"Everyone up against the wall!" Vera hissed.

Everyone did as they were told no one was going to argue when she had a gun in her hand.

"Now give me what I came here for, the shabti" Vera said looking at the small statue in Eddie's hands.

Eddie looked at Vera then to the shabti in his hands and then to his friends to see what he should do.

"I'm growing impatient" Vera said with a smirk and raising her gun.

"Just give it to her!" Amber shouted.

Jerome knew exactly why Vera wanted the statue he couldn't let that happen.

"Wait you can't give it to her" Jerome whispered so Vera couldn't hear him.

"Why can't we" Amber asked.

"Don't you remember what Fabian said about the shabti, if we give her the statue then she is going to bring Rufus back" Jerome explained.

Everyone's eyes widened no one had thought about that but what could they do if they didn't give Vera what she wanted then someone was going to get hurt or dead. Vera lifted the gun and pointed at Patricia.

"No don't hurt Patricia" Eddie screamed.

"Then hand over the statuette" Vera spat.

Eddie did as he was told and he throw the shabti over to Vera, Vera drop her gun so she could catch the statue.

"Well then I think it's time you all say hello to an old friend" Vera said as she place the shabti in the centre of a platform. Suddenly its eyes began to glow red and giant black hole appeared with a gold light coming from the bottom of it. The Anubis students moved closer to see the source of the light when suddenly a dark gloomy hand reach up and grabbed Jerome.


	12. House of revenge

The dark gloomy hand was dragging Jerome into the black hole but Mara and the others held onto him with all their might. The ominous figure pulled itself up and Jerome came face to face with Rufus.

"Hello children you didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you" Rufus said mockingly.

Everyone was silent no one dared to speak.

"Well done Vera I knew I could count on you" Rufus said with an evil smirk.

"What do you want Rufus?" Patricia sneered.

"What do I want? I want revenge and I'm going to get it starting with you" Rufus said harshly pointing at Jerome. He then walked over to Jerome and pulled him away from Mara.

"Leave him alone" Mara screamed.

"Awww young love say your last goodbyes Jerome" Rufus said before he pushed Jerome backwards and he fell into the black abyss.

Jerome woke up with a headache he couldn't see anything it was so dark.

"_Jerome, Jerome, Jerome" a ghostly whisper said._

"_Hello who's there?" Jerome asked._

_Suddenly there was a mysteries red glow coming from the end of the tunnel. Jerome walked down the tunnel and he could hear voices but he couldn't make out what they were saying he was sure he had seen this place before he couldn't remember where he couldn't even remember how he got here._

_Slowly the memories started coming back he had seen this place in his dreams and now it came true and the voices on the other end of the abyss was Rufus and all the Anubis students._

Mara was crying she couldn't believe that Jerome was gone.

"Who wants to be next" Rufus said looking at Mara.

Mara had never been more scared in her life Jerome promised that he wouldn't let her ger hurt but Jerome was gone now who would protect her now. Rufus was walking closer and closer to Mara when Nina picked up a vase and throw it at Rufus.

Rufus turned sharply looking very angry.

"Do you want to be next Nina" Rufus said Ruthlessly he was about to throw Nina and Mara down the black hole while the others watched helplessly. When another black hole opened behind them and Jerome stepped out.

"Jerome" Mara yelled happy to see he was alright.

"How did you get out" Rufus shouted.

While Rufus was distracted Nina and Mara escaped. Nina, Fabian and Amber rushed over to Rufus and manage to push him into the black hole and before he could get out again Mara hurried over to the shabti picked it up and smashed it off the ground simultaneously the two black holes closed.

During all the confusion nobody noticed Vera had slipped away. They all thought they were safe until the walls and ceiling started to crumble.

"We need to get out of here" Eddie shouted.

"There's a light up ahead" Mara said pointing in the direction of the light.

"What about the gold" Amber pouted.

"Hurry before we're buried alive" Fabian said grabbing Nina's hand and running for the exit.


	13. House of escapes and kissing

They all managed to squeeze through the small opening before they were caved in and they were right back where they started at the old cottage.

"Are you kidding me I went through all of that walking for nothing? I'm probably going to have stress lines now" Amber said as the rest laughed they were just happy to be alive.

"Come on let's get back to Anubis house" Nina said smiling.

Mara and Jerome walked back together.

"Hey Mara I just wanted to say I thought you were really brave down in the tunnels" Jerome said smiling at Mara.

"Thanks Jerome you were too" Mara said smiling back at Jerome.

They smiled at each other before leaning in and kissing passionately as the sun set on a very long day. They broke apart for air before kissing again and walking back to the house.

When they opened the front door and walked in Mick and Joy were waiting for them.

"Where did you go? Why are you wet and dirty?" Joy asked confused.

"Where did you go I thought we were going to play paper football?"Mick asked also confused.

Everyone laughed and headed for their rooms they had completely forgotten about Mick and Joy.

Jerome and Mara stayed outside together and didn't come in till the moon was towering above them in the starry sky. They sat there kissing, talking and sharing secrets.


End file.
